Untold
by Alex Dragwlya
Summary: No por ser la líder de la Organización Hellsing y Comandante de los Caballero de la mesa redonda se está exenta de merecer un día libre del ajetreo. Cuando estos días llegan son aprovechados como es debido, haya un plan o no; además le mejor viene cuando las cosas pasan de imprevisto.


_Hola :)_

_Aquí les dejo esta pequeña y loca historia que se me ocurrió hace un par de días cuando fui a ver la peli que aquí mismo se menciona xD! _

_Espero les guste._

_Nota: Algunas cosas pueden ser algo parecido a Spoilers de la peli._

_Y ya para dar comienzo a la historia: Hellsing y todos sus personajes pertenecen de K. Hirano (aquí uno nomas haciendo cosas locas con el simple afán de entretener)._

* * *

><p><strong>Untold<strong>

Cazar vampiros y encargarse de cualquier otro acontecimiento sobrenatural que amenazara la integridad de Gran Bretaña era la tarea interminable del día a día para la Organización Hellsing y sobre todo para su líder, así que cuando se daban esos escasos y raros días de tranquilidad eran aprovechados al máximo además de ser perfectos para tirar por la borda un poco (o mucho) la rutina. Uno de esos días de "libertad" de toda tarea, revisión de papeles, firmas y sellos por aquí y por allá había resultado ser convenientemente un viernes. Integra, la joven líder de la organización, una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida se la había pasado pensando que hacer para aprovechar ese magnífico día, que además de ser fin de semana hacía un increíble y agradable clima, lo cual era un tanto de esperarse, el mes de octubre siempre deparaba gratas sorpresas.

–Hace un largo rato que no voy al cine –se decía a sí misma mientras repasaba mentalmente que hacer, la lista no era muy larga, las opciones estaban entre ir algún antro, bar, cine, restaurante o simplemente quedarse en la mansión hasta que por fin decidió– sí, el cine será –dicho esto, salió de su oficina en dirección a algún sitio de la mansión.

Tomando en cuenta que hacía años que no se paraba en alguno de esos establecimientos en los cuales se proyectaban los filmes del momento, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que fueran las películas exhibidas estos días, así que eso le daba un mejor toque a la "aventura". Normalmente salía a los eventos acompañada de su fiel mayordomo (más por el afán de éste por no dejarla sola), pero convenientemente Walter tenía asuntos que atender y bueno, salirse de la cotidianidad era lo que se hacía en esos preciados días así que…

–¿Ama? ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó bastante extrañado el pelinegro levantándose de su silla.

–Sólo vengo a decirte que te prepares, iremos al cine, algo casual –le respondió al nosferatu con total tranquilidad– salimos en media hora –y dejando algo desconcertado al conde, subió por las escaleras y se perdió de la vista éste.

–¿Al cine? ¿Y el viejo sabueso? –Se preguntó, usualmente era Walter quien acompañaba a su ama a todos lados– esto es extraño –dijo par sí mismo, pero dejando las preguntas de lado se dispuso alistarse para salir, no pretendía dejar esperando a la rubia.

Pasada la media hora la rubia se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión esperando al vampiro, siendo una salida informal había optado por dejar por ese día sus clásicos trajes y vestir unos cómodos jeans (no era como si sus habituales trajes no lo fueran), botines negros y una ligera blusa de manga corta en un tono celeste, cosa que hacía resaltar aún más la belleza e intensidad de sus azules ojos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Integra viera aparecer a Alucard, debía decir que lucía bastante bien (ahora sabía que formal, informal o cualquier cosa que trajera o no encima el vampiro se veía muy atractivo), pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros y una camisa azul marino de manga corta desabotonada hasta lo decentemente permitido.

–Mi ama siempre luce atractiva sin importar que clase de atuendo lleve puesto –expreso en un tono bastante encantador regalándole una sensual sonrisa.

–Tú tampoco luces nada mal –le respondió tratando de ocultar su ligero nerviosismo– vamos, el auto espera.

Habían tardado poco más de veinte minutos en llegar hasta el cine, el trafico había estado moderadamente intenso lo cual no era de extrañarse si se tomaba en cuenta que era viernes, día en el que más de uno se disponía a pasarla bien. Por suerte el lugar no estaba a reventar como ella había imaginado, había una moderada cantidad de gente, lo suficiente como para ser tolerable y hacer de la estadía ahí agradable, al bajar del lujoso auto más de un par de miradas se posaron en ellos, acción que no le importo a la rubia y una vez el chofer se marcho, Alucard le ofreció el brazo con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en su varonil rostro, acto que ella acepto sin pensar.

–¿Algo en especial qué quiera ver ama? –le preguntó

–A decir verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaban proyectando –miraba detenidamente la cartelera mientras le respondía– ¿qué clase de películas son estas? –lanzo la pregunta al aire frunciendo ligeramente el seño hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un titulo que llamó su atención.

–Veo que algo ha logrado atraer su atención.

–Esa –dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Alucard miro en dirección donde su ama veía fijamente.

–Dracula Untold –leyó en voz baja– ¿Qué? –expresó casi gritando poniendo en su rostro una mueca que hizo reír a Integra por lo bajo.

–Vamos –le dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacía la taquilla.

Una vez entregado el boleto en la entrada se hallaban en la dulcería, hacía rato que no disfrutaba de palomitas acompañadas de alguna soda y cualquier clase de dulce, por otra parte Alucard miraba con una ceja enarcada los anuncios de lo que se vendía recriminándose a sí mismo por qué no había traído consigo alguna bolsa de sangre. Hecho y pagado el pedido el pelinegro tomo la bandeja con las cosas de su ama y juntos caminaron hacía la sala, se sentaron en la parte intermedia de ésta, pasados cinco minutos comenzaron los cortos.

–Al menos así sabré los próximos estrenos –decía mirando la pantalla.

–Hmm –fue el único sonido que dio como toda respuesta, miraba la enorme pantalla con su mejilla apoyada sobre su mano izquierda.

Acabados los cortos de las próximas películas a estrenarse la película comenzó, "Dracula Untold" fue lo primero que apareció en la pantalla para después comenzar con una narración que decía datos del conde hasta que…

–¿Qué? ¡Esa información no es ni la mitad de cierta! –Se levanto gritando apuntando a la pantalla con el índice derecho– ¡Y están hablando en español, debería ser rumano!

–Alucard guarda silencio –le reprimió la rubia mientras un montón de "shh" y "cállate" se escuchaban por toda la sala.

–Pero… –señalando con ambas manos hacía la pantalla mirando de ésta a la rubia alternadamente.

–Sólo siéntate –le señalo– no quiero que vengan a llamarnos la atención.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación el nosferatu opto por tomar asiento y continuar viendo la película, o más bien criticándola y sintiéndose realmente ofendido.

–"Yo ni siquiera me veo así" –dijo comenzando una conversación privada con su ama cruzándose de brazos.

– "Pues no se ve tan mal" –le respondió sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

–¿Qué no se ve tan mal? –Volteo a verla– "Yo luzco mucho mejor que esa pseudo representación mía"

– "Vamos Alucard, pon atención y déjame ver la película" –volvió a sentenciarle.

–Mi cabello no es así, y le falta barba y el bigote –dijo en voz baja– además la armadura está mal representada… –continuo antes de guardar silencio.

Y así pasaron otros cuantos minutos del filme.

–¡Ustedes no saben nada! –levantándose de nueva cuenta de su asientos grito ganándose otros cuantos insultos más lo cuales simplemente ignoro.

–Maldita sea Alucard, basta ya –tomándolo del brazo la rubia lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo –nos sacaran de aquí así que compórtate.

–Pero esto es insultante ama –por toda contestación tuvo una asesina mirada y más obligado que por otra cosa guardo silencio.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? –Les interrumpió el encargado de la sala– les pido por favor que guarden silencio –una vez teniendo respuesta afirmativa y un "disculpe" por parte de la ruidosa pareja se marcho.

–Te lo dije –le recrimino al pelinegro.

La película continuó un tanto más tranquila, tan solo con unos cuantos bufidos y gruñidos de inconformidad por parte del Rey de la no vida.

– "¡Otro vampiro!" –Reanudado la privada conversación con su ama exclamo indignado– "yo soy el primero, además ese está feo, arrugado y tiene mal aspecto"

–"Es interesante que hayan agregado eso en esta historia" –respondió– "los guionistas y directores hacen lo que les viene en gana"

–"Es ridículo" –gruño– "además, la plata, el sol y los símbolos religiosos no pueden dañarme, sin mencionar que mi castillo no es así"

–"¿No?" –preguntó

–"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y qué pasó con mi ejército? En ningún momento lo he visto o lo han mencionado y mucho menos el principado de Valaquia" –con un todo indignación le respondió.

Transcurrió otro poco más de la película sin ningún nuevo "incidente", Integra veía muy entretenida la película mientras disfrutaba de sus palomitas lanzando de tanto en tanto fugases miradas hacía el pelinegro y se divertía con las gestos y muecas de inconformidad que se dibujaban en el atractivo rostro de éste.

–"¿Pero qué demonios?" –Expresó– "¿esos son colmillos? ¿Qué rayos les pasa?" –preguntó señalando la pantalla– "¿acaso no conocen ni un poco de anatomía?" –por respuesta sólo tuvo una leve risa por parte de la rubia.

–"Bueno, ese si fue una gran equivocación, pero no le des importancia" –y dejando en el asiento contiguo la bandeja, se recargo en el hombro del nosferatu tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa.

–"Al menos respetaron algunos de mis poderes" –dijo mientras veía con cierto desconcierto a su joven ama quien veía plácidamente la película recargada en su hombro– "y se olvidaron de Baskerville".

–"Lo ves, no está tan mal después de todo, además no creo que tengan conocimiento de tu Hellhound"

Por fin la película terminó, los créditos aparecieron y las luces de la sala se encendieron permitiendo así a sus ocupantes salir del lugar.

–¿Qué final fue ese? –preguntó Alucard mirando a su ama.

–No lo sé conde, tú responde a eso –sin más se puso de pie, tomo de la mano al vampiro y salieron de la sala.

–¿Entonces esa es la visión que los humanos tiene de mi? –preguntó estando más concentrado en sentir la cálida mano de la rubia entre la suya contrastantemente más fría.

–Eso parece –le respondió– me alegra saber lo que en realidad fue y no creerme lo que los demás suponen que pasó ¿No lo crees?

–Definitivamente ama –sonrió ante la mención.

–Aún es temprano –dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo– no le dije al chofer que regresara ¿te parece si damos un paseo por el parque?

–Excelente idea –le respondió sonriendo con toda sinceridad.

–Vamos entonces conde –aún tomados de la mano la rubia comenzó su andar.

–Desde luego condesa –y caminando junto a ella, ambos avanzaron por la ciudad, admirando el hermoso atardecer que se dibujaba frente a ellos en el horizonte.

¡Fin !


End file.
